Off The Chest
by TaterBots
Summary: HUE provides validation, advice, and solace to his captain with an overdue gift. (Takes place after chapter 15) Critics and comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**First-time writer here, so sorry if it's not good. Critics and comments are welcome.**

**Note: spoiler warning, the story takes place after chapter 15.**

HUE appears in front of Gary's room, with the latter lying down in his bed.

"Gary

_Gary jumps up from his bed surprised._

"HUE, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Gary, but I wanted to check up on you, you seemed to be down lately.

Gary: I'm fine HUE, I'm just cranky from my Mom ditching me again.

Gary lays back down with his face turned away from HUE.

"Gary, your attitude was the same before Sheryl came onto the ship.

"And what if it is? What does that even mean?

"Well, with the exception for Mooncake, I believe you are more withdrawn from the crew in comparison to when we were on the Galaxy One.

_Gary gets back up to sit on the side of his bed, facing towards HUE._

"Of course, that's because Clarence is a wang-dangler, Fox is an emotional time bomb, Ash thinks I'm out to get her, KVN is KVN, Nightfall is withdrawn herself, and Little Cato needs space after that time shard incident.

"What about me, then?

"Don't worry, I'm cool with you Hue. And I'm happy you got a body, it's easier to talk to you this way.

"I'm happy you said that. Because there is something, I want to get off of my chest.

"What do you want to talk about Hue?

"No talk, show.

_Gary sees static on Hue's chest monitor._

"Oh, you mean on your mini screen?

"Just a screen, Gary.

_Gary rolled his eyes._

"Alright, fire up your "screen."

HUE turned on the screen, and the first thing Gary saw was him and a ventrexian fist bumping while light-folding. Next, the screen showed several recordings of Gary and Avocato together, such as playing cards, hugging in a bubble, as well as clasping after surgery. Other clips include Gary showing Avocato his art collection, Avocato trying to teach Gary how to meditate and times in which they just ate together. The last part of the video showed them under a young star, looking at each other intimately, leading up to a tight hug, with the late ventrexian nuzzling him with a smile. After the video Gary can only stare at Hue with a stunned face.

"What the hell is this Hue?!

"A collection of video and audio recordings that document your time with Avocato.

"I know that, but why do you have this?

"When Avocato died, I collected all of the security footage I have on your time with him and stored it in my coding.

"But why?

"I made it as a prison release gift, but the timing was never right with Little Cato, Nightfall trying to kill Mooncake, the loss of Earth, and you die-

_Annoyed, Gary interrupted._

"I get it, but why show this to me now?

"Because I know you miss him.

_Gary paused, looking like a raging sack of walnuts just hit him._

"Gary, I know better than anyone on this ship of how much Avocato meant to you. I was there from the beginning.

_Gary looks away from HUE._

"You were willing to risk your life to help him save Little Cato, you tied up Quinn to keep your promise to him, and you're looking after his son like he was your own.

_Gary angrily stood up from his bed._

"And I'm doing a terrible job if you haven't noticed!

_Gary paused, shocked by his outburst._

"I'm sorry for shouting Hue... It's true; I do miss him.

_Gary is starting to tear up. He was trying to keep them in, only to fail all the same._

"Do you want to talk about it?

_Gary wiped away his tears and sat down in front of his bed._

"When my dad died and my mom abandoned me, I had no one to watch my back. Everyone around me would ignore my problems and those to did pay attention to me; it was to either torment me or use me to steel for them.

"And at the end of the day, everyone would leave me alone again. But Avocato, he was the first hombre that came back when I was in trouble. No one else has ever done that for me before!

_Gary is starting to choke up._

"He made me feel like I was worth something in this universe. He gave me a purpose, a mission, and most importantly, a real raw relationship.

_Gary clasped his metal arm close to his chest, while Hue remained silent._

"Ever since he died, I think about him every day. He was and still is the best friend I ever had. And I think I'm going to miss him for the rest of my life.

_Gary paused to cry, tears rolling down… Eventually, he calmed down and stared at the ceiling._

"Sometimes I wonder if he's spying on us as a ghost. What would he think of me now after everything that has happened?

_After a long pause, HUE sat down next to Gary._

"I would say that he still feels the same way, Gary.

_Confused, Gary turned his face towards the robot._

"What do you mean?

"What I mean is that just as you see Avocato as your best friend, he will always see you as his best friend too.

"How so?

"I can list several reasons. From the beginning, Avocato gave you every opportunity to walk away from his problems out of care for your well being. Also, when the Infinity Guard cornered us, Avocato refused to leave you behind on that dying star. And during his time on the Galaxy One, you were the only company that made him smile.

_Gary looked down and smiled a little bit, happy to know his feelings were recuperated._

"Whether it may be in life or death, Avocato has and will always love you, Gary. I would even call it an objective fact.

_Gary started to fight his tears again._

"And that's why I know that Avocato wouldn't want for you to close yourself out because of his sacrifice.

_Gary put his knees towards his face, with tears running down on his jeans, holding back his sobs so that no one else can hear them._

"It's okay to miss him, and it's okay to cry, but don't let that stop you from opening up to new relationships.

_Gary cried even more._

"Take your time Gary, and if you ever want to talk about Avocato, I'm here for you.

_After a period of mourning, Gary started to calm down and dry his tears._

"Thanks, Hue, I needed that more than I thought.

"Anytime friend.

_As HUE, left the room, Gary _layed_ back on his bunk, facing toward the window and stared out into space. Gary's eyes were wandering aimlessly for a while but then saw a nebula that looks like a particular fruit._


	2. Notes

**Notes:**

I really like Hue in season 2, and I think he has immense potential for a great character arc.

I got this idea when Hue was playing TV in chapter 16.

From a physical standpoint, HUE was the audience watching Gary befriending, interacting and losing Avocato.

Also, when Gary's mom abandoned him in chapter 15, it really nails down the reason why Gary values loyalty and personal relationships above all else, which make the losses he suffered in season 1 much more upsetting.

And While the death of Avocato obviously affected his son and best friend, I like to think that Hue was changed in a less direct matter.

In Chapter 7, HUE seemed to try to provide comfort to Gary after he lost his best friend, such as letting him eat cookies, calling him his friend and playing "the good stuff" to break his emotional walls. He also offered condolences for the loss of Quinn as well.

Overall, the idea of an AI learning empathy by observing tragedy would be a great way to push his character forward, and (hypothetically) I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of body he will get that reflects his growing HUEmanity.

Cover photo by (NASA)

Copyright © 1999-01-06 by NASA


End file.
